Damaged
by xsuperstarx
Summary: Lexie always dreamt about being with him but can she get over her past demons and deal with the drama caused by her new life in order to make it work? Randy OrtonxOC John CenaxOC
1. Lips like Morphine

**Ok, this is my first fanfic that i have chosen to let people read. It's a lot longer than this butI want to see what everyone thinks about it before I post any more. I own anybody that you don't recognize and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated. alright, read, enjoy, tell me what you think !**

* * *

I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I mean, he was hot, I've always wanted him but things like this just never happened.

I was going to hook up with Randy Orton. THE Randy Orton. Like, the professional wrestler, RKO.

From the beginning of the night, we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. Ok, so more like I started staring at him but once he caught me, he did the same.

"Lexie, will you stop? You are so embarrassing."

My best friend, Krista, was the one who got us into Saucha, one of the newest clubs in the city, thanks to her dad. He somehow had connections with the vice president of WWE and he found out that a lot of the wrestlers were heading over to the club after filming WWE Raw at an arena near by. They were pretty much shutting down the club for the night unless you had a VIP pass so Krista surprised me for my 20th birthday by getting them for us. She had warned me that Randy would be there and I didn't really comprehend it until I saw him at the club, in the flesh.

Surrounded by practically every girl that had a VIP pass.

But, guys loved me and I knew it so I knew how to win him over. All I had to do was stare at a guy who I wanted and then turn away once we made eye contact. By that time, they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of me but I would refuse to look at them again.

"I don't believe you're attempting to flirt with a celebrity." Krista continued, handing me a pink Cosmo. Another good thing about Krista's connection was that we could underage drink in public.

"Hey, celebrity or not, he's a guy and I know how to pull them in," I said, still starting at Randy. There was no way I was going to compete with all of those fake whores over him. No, I was going to get him my own way. Finally, the moment I had waited for since we first stepped foot into the club, happened. Randy looked up at me and flashed me his signature cocky smirk that made me melt. I offered a small smile in return, took a sip of my drink, and calmly started to talk to Krista. "OhmyGodOhmyGodOHMYGOD! He just totally looked over here and smiled at me."

"Way to know how to handle this," Krista said sarcastically. "When he's not swarmed with other women, you should go talk to him. But keep your cool about it!"

I threw a glimpse at Randy again, who was still looking at me, and said, "I think I have to be a bit more drunk before I go over there. Let's go get more drinks."

"You should've just came over and talked to me."

About an hour later, I heard a male voice talk to me from behind.

I sighed and turned around, figuring it was just some cocky guy looking for a hookup, but I quickly perked up when I saw it was Randy.

I smiled and tried to focus on him considering how wasted I was. "My friend left me to go makeout with some guy outside and my confidence left with her."

"Why? You're a stunning girl, you could have any guy you want."

"Including you?" I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. "Sorry. That was the alcohol talking."

Randy laughed. "You know, I noticed you as soon as you walked in."

"Despite all of the fake bitches that were basically getting naked right in front of you?" I put my glass down on the bar and pulled my thick, long, black hair into a messy ponytail. I prayed that my eye makeup still gave me that "mysterious" look and that it wasn't smeared all over my face. I looked down and was relieved that my large breasts were sticking out of my leopard print top and that a little sliver of my thin waist was showing due to my extreme low riding jeans. It was no wonder that Randy finally approached me.

"I'm really not into that. I like classy flirting. Much like you did."

"Ah, I get it. Two beautiful strangers notice each other across a crowded, smoky room. Despite all the noise and drunken antics, they feel like they are the only people there and that an invisible wall is keeping them apart so the only thing they can do is make eye contact over and over again." I finished, placing a hand on his chest. I could feel his muscles tense up under his black, button down shirt.

He turned away from me and laughed a little. When his ice-blue eyes were looking into my dark gray ones again, he said, "I don't even know your name but I'm sure that I'll be thinking about you for quite awhile."

I couldn't hold back anymore. It wasn't just his looks or the fact that he was famous that made me want to stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. I felt that we had a true connection. There was just something there that couldn't be ignored and I was pretty sure that he felt it too.

"By the way, it's Lexie."


	2. More Than a Drunken Hook Up

I stretched and opened my eyes, reminding me of where I was. The sun was shining through the window and onto the large bed that I was still laying in, without Randy next to me. That's when I heard the shower water running and I immediately felt relived and nervous that he was still there. I found my phone, saw several drunk text messages from Krista asking me where I was and I decided to call her.

"I don't fucking believe it. You stayed the night with Randy Orton in his hotel suite?" Krista yelled over the phone after I told her the story.

"Yeah. We messed around a lot. I'm not sure if he's going to remember it though. Should I say something?" I got out of bed and looked around the floor for my clothes. I noticed then that I was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a gray t shirt. Both Randy's.

"Well, you're in bed naked."

"I'm wearing his clothes, actually"

"Ok, even better," Krista laughed. "What a fucking good story! It's so not fair though that you got to hook up with that gorgeous creature and I was stuck with some promo guy named Dave."

"Where are you at?" I asked, keeping some of my attention on the bathroom door.

"In his hotel room but he's not here. He left me a note with his number on it but I think he was pretty lame," Krista yawned. "Everyone from WWE stayed in the same hotel so we're actually in the same place."

I breathed a little easier then, comforted by the thought of Krista being only a few doors down. "Hey, listen, I gotta go. He's coming out. I'll call you when I'm leaving." I snapped my phone shut before Krista could answer me and I pretended to busy myself with folding my clothes while Randy opened the bathroom door. I looked at him and smiled, as if I was surprised to see him. He looked even hotter than he did last night. He had on black sweats and no shirt, water droplets visible on his bare, tan chest.

"I'm glad you're still here."

I put my clothes in a pile and replied, "I just woke up and I do not feel well enough to leave that quickly. I hope I'm not making this awkward though."

"No, don't even think that!" Randy said. "This was more than just a random hook up for me. We had good conversation even though you were a bit intoxicated and I think you're beautiful."

I blushed as he continued.

"I don't know about your life and if I fit in but I do know that I can't just leave you with a "nice meeting you"."

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "This is unbelievable. Things like this don't happen. You're Randy Orton, God's gift to women and you're implying that you might want to start a relationship with me sometime in the near future?"

"Maybe?" He smiled. His smile was beautiful. "I know what you're thinking about. The traveling and how we'll never see each other in the beginning but you can come with me sometimes. I mean, if it fits in with what you got going on…"

"I'm Lexie, I'm 20, and I'm currently going to school to be a vet tech. I can barely afford my apartment and my parents rarely talk to me because they're angry I moved out and that I got a rather large tattoo." I said. I was mad at myself because I hooked up with a guy who knew nothing about me.

"Well, now I do know what's going on in your life. I'm Randy Orton, I'm 25 and I need a stable girl in my life." Randy said back to me. "By the way, I love your tattoo." I loved my tattoo too. I had 2 large old school sparrows and a crown in the middle of them between my hip bones. I got it when I moved out because the birds symbolize freedom and finding your own way. Why wasn't I doing that now?

He sat down next to me in silence. I still felt the connection that I felt the night before and I really wanted to commit to him and start something. But I was still unsure. He would be gone a lot and how could I trust someone I just met?

"Ok, Randy. Here's my phone number," I grabbed his fancy cell phone and figured out how to enter my phone number. When I was done, I handed it back to him. "When you leave tonight and get back to your hometown by tomorrow morning, call me if you still want to be with me. And, if that's what you really want, I'm sure we can find a way to work this all out." I leaned in and kissed him one more time on the lips before I grabbed my clothes and left his suite, wondering the whole time if I'd ever feel that chemistry again.


	3. A Lesson in Anatomy

I put my anatomy book down and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. Who would be knocking on my door now?

"Open up, slut!"

I laughed and opened up my apartment door to see Krista's face.

"Listen, I can't stay long but I just had to show someone where you lived." Krista stepped aside, a smile on her face the whole time.

"What the hell is going on?" I said in disbelief as soon as I saw Randy.

"You never called me this morning when you were leaving so I ran into him on the elevator. We talked about you and he filled me in on what's going on between you two so I just had to bring him over here." She explained once she had pushed her way inside of my apartment. She motioned Randy to follow her.

"Shouldn't you be on your flight home?" I asked.

"There's another one tomorrow afternoon but that's the last thing I'm worrying about." Randy said.

"I'm going to leave you two alone but, Lex, he's a great guy and I hope you give him a chance." Krista hugged me and winked at Randy before shutting the door behind her.

"I swear I didn't pay her to say that stuff," Randy smiled. "Listen, I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to tell you what I wanted to so I spilled my guts to your best friend instead. She seems like a really great girl."

"She is," I agreed. I took Randy's bag and put it in my bedroom. There was no way I was letting him stay anywhere but my place tonight. He followed me in and sat on my small bed. I leaned against the wall because I didn't think my nerves could handle sitting anywhere by him. "She gets me into trouble sometimes, though. When I do things that I normally wouldn't, it's usually because she edged me on to do it."

"Like flirt with me?"

"No, she was actually really embarrassed that I was doing that. But her dad got us into the club so it's still kinda because of her that I was there." I said. I stopped talking and an awkward silence filled the room. I waited for Randy to explain what he was feeling and why he was at my apartment. And then, I wanted to makeout with him all night long.

"It's weird but, like, I just felt something with you and I wasn't going to ignore it. I know it sounds really crazy considering we just met last night but I had to take a chance with you. I had to listen to my gut. And my heart." Randy said.

I smiled. "At least I'm not the only one. Sure, I liked you because of how you look and who you are but after talking with you, even though I was drunk, I felt a connection, too. It's weird. I've been treated so badly by so many guys, maybe it was meant to happen so that I could meet you," I blushed a little, feeling stupid that I was saying these dorky things to an older guy. He might've liked me but he surely didn't feel that strongly about me. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

But Randy was already off my bed and we were face to face. "I have the feeling that this could be the start of something…"He trailed off, bringing his lips to mine.

I didn't think of anything but being with him as I lowered myself onto my bed and he followed me down, his sculpted chest was barely touching my breasts. Hungrily, I kept kissing him. I couldn't stop even if I wanted, it seems my mouth wouldn't let me. My hands wanted in on the action as well so they grabbed at the hem of his white shirt and lifted it up ever so slightly. Randy understood that I was barely able to function due to my excitement and nerves so he stopped kissing me just long enough to take his shirt off. I did the same and my bra quickly followed, Randy unhooking it with no problems. After a few more heated moments, Randy stopped and stared at me.

"Are you ok with this?"

I cleared my throat, knowing that my voice wasn't there and replied, "Yeah. I really want this."

"I've wanted this since the night we met but I didn't want to have sex while you were drunk because I knew you'd mean more than that to me." Randy's perfect blue eyes searched my face and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes. Randy looked confused as he gently wiped them away.

"Don't worry. It's not you. It's just…stupid, personal stuff that I think you can help me get over." I said quietly, offering him a smile. I had so many things to put in the past that no one, not even Krista, knew about and I was ready to move on with Randy. I knew he would help me to forget the things that have happened and he would teach me how to live. He was already starting to.

* * *

IF YOU READ, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !! new chapters soon !)


	4. Past Demons

The shrill ringing of my phone startled me awake. I checked the name on the caller ID and my heart found its way into my throat.

"Who's calling you so early?" Randy muttered, still half-asleep.

"It's probably a wrong number." I replied as I pressed "ignore" and settled against Randy once again .

"You should answer it. It might be important if they're calling at 5 in the morning," Randy persisted. I kept an eye on my phone and was relieved to see it stop ringing. As soon as I was about to say that they stopped calling, a beep signifying a new voicemail interrupted me. "Told you it was important."

I grumbled as I got out of bed and grabbed my phone on the way out of my room. I sat down at the kitchen table and contemplated if I should even call my voicemail. After all, I knew who it was and I was in no hurry to hear from him.

"Who was it?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of Randy's voice. "I was right. It was a wrong number," I smiled at him. I got up and walked over to where he was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Let's both go back to bed. I want to cuddle with you all I can before you have to fly out in a few more hours."

"Yeah, Vince McMahon and everyone else on the board have been calling me non stop since I didn't take the private flight home. I wish they didn't miss me. I would never leave here." Randy said.

"Well, fly home and then we'll figure things out." I said, taking his hand and leading him back into my room. "But, for now, I just want to be with you."

"I made this all happen, ya know,"

Krista came over right after I took Randy to the airport. He wasn't taking a private flight home which made me worried since dozens of people flocked after him. I think he could tell that I was feeling a bit out of place so he kissed me right in front of a tall, blonde bimbo. I felt a little better.

"Don't forget about me when you're off riding horses into the Jamaican sunset."

I laughed. "Jamaica? Really? That's so last year. We'd probably go somewhere totally exotic, like…somewhere over in Europe." I held one of Randy's shirts that I had coyly stolen out of his bag while he was showering, up to my face and breathed in. Even though we only spent 2 nights together, I was already comforted by his smell.

"Seriously though," Krista flopped down beside me on my black velvet couch, a Bacardi in hand. We decided that recent events required us to drink all day and not feel guilty about starting in the afternoon. "Call me all the time and get him to buy me plane tickets out to Missouri so I can come visit."

"Krista, who says I'm even moving out there?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You guys were made for each other. You should hear the way he talked about you to me and it was only a drunken hook up," She took a drink from the clear bottle and continued, "Besides, do I have to tell you how stupid you would be to not live with him?"

"This is all happening too quickly. If we do get together, it's going to end up badly. There wasn't even a "getting to know each other" period." I said.

"Lex, do you want to know what he said about you?" Krista asked, as she turned down the cd player. I knew she meant business.

I smiled just thinking about him.

"I think that's a yes," Krista replied. "As soon as I introduced myself and told him how I knew you, he told me everything. He said that he could already tell that you're not like all the other girls, that you weren't hanging all over him and looking for the money or the fame. You were sincere and beautiful and he just wanted to take care of you and protect you."

"It's too late to protect me." I said quietly.

"You have to let go of your past if you want to make this work with him. He was afraid that he'd never see you again so I had to bring him over," Krista sighed. "Just because guys fucked you over in the past doesn't mean you shouldn't give Randy a chance."

What Krista didn't realize was that Randy probably knew the guy that had put me through stuff that no one should have to go through. And that he was contacting me again.


	5. Past, Present, and Future

"I don't know why you're calling me. I really want nothing to do with you."

"I'm calling you because I heard about you and Orton," The familiar voice said on the other line. I wondered why I wasn't hanging up and then I wished that it was that easy. I knew that he had the power to do things to Randy and I both and I wasn't willing to take that chance. "I'm happy for you but don't expect it to get that serious."

I snorted. "Hah, I'm sure you're really happy for me. And Randy's not the guy that all of you see."

"Oh, I'm not saying that. I just won't let you two get too close. I mean, you'll be around a lot now considering he'll want you at every Monday night Raw so we'll be seeing more of each other."

"If you touch me, Randy will fucking destroy you."

It was his turn to laugh. "Randy won't know what goes on between us, trust me. It's time you learn how to protect yourself."

I couldn't take anymore and I slammed my cell phone shut, tears streaming down my face. He would always find a way to fuck with me and I was beginning to think that no one would stop him.

I laid in bed all night waiting for Randy to call. It was two weeks since he left my apartment and, at first, I heard from him every night but the calls were getting fewer and farther between. We didn't talk for long when he did call, just asking how each other was. I wasn't even sure if anything would come of this anymore and, that's when I finally realized, I was depending on Randy and us getting together. Devastated that it might not happen, I cried myself to sleep.

"I was afraid you forgot about me."

I couldn't be happier when my phone rang at 4 in the morning and I saw it was Randy.

I heard Randy laugh and, at that moment, I would've done anything to see his smile. "I would never. I've just been really busy and it's hard to tell what time it is back where you live so I was always afraid to call you too early or too late."

"Well, it's about 4 in the morning here so you need to plan a little better." I laughed.

"I knew it would be late but I couldn't go another week without talking to you," Randy paused. "And, since I'll be home in a week, and I'll be off for quite some time, I was wondering if you wanted to, like, move out to Missouri. Come live with me."

I sat down and sighed, both overwhelmed and relieved that my dreams were coming true. "Wow."

"I know it's kinda sudden and I'll understand if you want to wait, but I figured it'd be a good time since I have a few weeks off and I can help you pack and…"

"You know what? There's nothing I want more. And, if you're ok with it, then let's do it." I smiled to myself. Why should I lie to both him and myself by not moving in with him? There really was nothing I wanted more.

"Really? You're going to live with me?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. But there's a lot of stuff that have happened to me that I need to get over." I said. I wanted to tell him about John Cena. I wasn't sure if I should tell him before or after I moved in with him. When was the right time?

"Say no more. We all have our demons and I'm willing to help you with yours. I still want you to move in with me." Randy muttered something to someone and then said, "We're almost at the hotel and it's late for you so go back to bed. I'll come to your place next Tuesday and we'll get all your stuff, ok? Goodnight, sweetie."

We said our goodbyes and I sat on my couch, looking around my apartment, for at least an hour after we hung up. I was in shock that in a week, I'd be leaving everything I've ever known and starting a new life with someone that I had always fantasized about. I smiled to myself once again and for a moment, forgot about my past and just thought about the future.


	6. New Life

"Please call me, write me, do whatever you gotta do to not forget about me ok?"

I blinked back tears so that Randy wouldn't think I was regretting this whole thing. I pulled my North Face jacket tighter around me and tried to smile at Krista.

"I'm not going to forget about you. And you better be coming out as soon as I get settled."

Krista glanced at Randy and he quickly jumped in. "Yeah, Krista. Seriously, come stay with us. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had another chance with Lexie."

"Well, then, I'll definitely come out. Just give me a ring," Krista said, relieved. "And I'm not saying good bye. I'm going to say…see you later."

"See you later."

As we drove away in Randy's black Suburban, I watched Krista climb into her Honda and I remembered the day when she first got it. She came to my parent's house and picked me up and we spent the day with the windows rolled down, smoking cigarettes, and blasting our favorite music. It's funny how the things that make you happy change over time.

"We have a long drive. You ready for this?" Randy looked at me quickly, and then put his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah, I am. I'm ready for something new," I put my white aviator sunglasses over my gray eyes and leaned back into the tan leather seats. I turned up the satellite radio when I heard Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" come on and I smiled to myself at how appropriate that song was at that moment. "Thank you for this chance. For everything."

A serious look took place on Randy's usually smiling face as he replied, "I should be thanking you for proving that not all girls are the same. I was just about losing hope that I'd ever find a good girl who wasn't fake and who would ever mean anything more than a one night stand to me. And I really want to help you get over whatever you have to get over."

I cleared my throat, getting the feeling that Randy wanted to know what I was talking about. "I'll tell you. Eventually. Just…let me do it on my own terms."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. But, just know, I'm here for you. I'll do whatever you want me to to help you get over this. If all you need is someone to cry to and have listen to you, let me know. I'll be that person."

"You will be that person," I put my left hand over his larger right one that was resting on the shifter, "When I'm ready."

In that moment, I really wanted to tell Randy what had happened but I held back. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't regret him being the first person who would know about what I had endured just a few months ago.

The slamming of the Suburban's door woke me up. I stretched as much as the dashboard would allow and opened my door. I carefully put my feet on the ground since I was still a little groggy, and looked at my surroundings.

The sky was turning a dark purple so I couldn't really see details but I could make out the shadows of horses and several buildings.

"Welcome home," Randy came up from behind me and put his hands on my hips. "You were really out once you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I thought I'd have to let you sleep in there all night."

I laughed. "This place looks…amazing. You have horses?" I started walking away from the SUV, totally forgetting about all my stuff that I had to unload. I wanted to stay outside as long as I could, savoring the beautiful purple-gray light of dusk.

"Yeah, I have 4 of them. And 2 pitbulls." Randy said. He took my hand and lead me over to the fenced area where the horses were grazing. I stepped through the gate in awe as he held it open for me.

2 brown horses, 1 black horse, and an Appaloosa greeted me. "I love Appaloosa's!"

"That's Molly."

I turned towards him and couldn't help but let a laugh overcome me. "Molly? I was expecting something a little different."

Randy smiled. "My 4 year old niece named her. I'm guessing you know all about this animal stuff."

"Yeah, I know a lot. I hated learning about large animals in school but I couldn't deny the connection I felt with horses once we started working with them." Suddenly, I felt depressed about leaving school and all the friends I made there. I walked over to Molly in silence and tears came into my eyes as soon as she started nudging me with her velvet muzzle. I started talking to her quietly and, after a few minutes, I turned towards Randy.

"I want to meet your pitbulls. But guaranteed I'll be back out here as soon as the sun rises tomorrow."

Randy walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. "You can ride any of them whenever you want. The stalls are in the white building out in the field on your left. I race a few of them."

I smiled and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, where the wind had blown them. "I know it sounds so groupie, but I really can't wait to see your house, if you can call it that."

"Well, it's our house now. Follow me."

I was wrong to call it a house. It was basically a brick mansion, complete with white pillars. Once Randy entered in the access code and pushed the heavy red doors open, I stepped inside and gasped.

"Give me a chance to turn on the lights," Randy said, amusement in his tone of voice. At the sound of their owner, 2 pitbull puppies bounded into the entryway. "The gray one with orange stripes and blue eyes is Roxy. The brown and white one is Bo. Both are only about 5 months old." I stooped down to give each of them a good petting and tons of affection. I got lots of kisses in return.

"Holy shit." I breathed once the dogs had calmed down and went into the back of the house, I assumed looking for food. The entryway was all white and black marble, with a black tile "RKO" in the center. On the brick red walls were pictures of his dad and grandfather back when they were professional wrestlers. I walked further in, still looking at the pictures.

"To the left is the living room,"

I walked through the living room's entryway and took it all in once Randy had flipped on the lights. There was one large, black leather couch that wrapped around most of the room with 2 other black leather recliners. A single red carpet was set on the hardwood floor, right in front of the couch.

"Sorry about the real leather." He smiled.

I smirked and noticed more pictures that were framed and standing on top of the black wooden entertainment center, which housed probably the biggest flat-screen TV I've ever seen. I felt my heart skip a few beats when I saw the pictures were of Randy and his mom, dad, brothers, and dogs.

"Cute pictures," I picked one up of a much younger Randy in a Marines uniform with his mom's arms around him. "You were in the Marines?"

Randy breathed in heavily and took the picture from me. "Uh, kind of. I went AWOL twice and spent 38 days in a military prison. Dishonorably discharged."

"Oh. Wow. Not too good, huh?" I said, kind of surprised. I never took Randy as a person that would just kind of run away from something.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Randy tossed the picture on the large couch and led me into a cream colored room that held a long, wooden table. "The dining room. I'm Italian so my mom likes to cook and we try to have dinner over here as often as we can. She insisted on me having a dining room so I let her decorate it, as you can tell."

"That would explain why the walls aren't red." I replied, although I did appreciate her decoration. A large, black chandelier with crystal accents hung right above the table bringing the whole room together. There was a large, black and white photograph of race horses at the racetrack hung on the wall next to a fake topiary. Before I could take in the whole room, Randy was already turning on lights in the next. "The kitchen. Another room not used much."

The kitchen was beautiful. Situated just right of the dining room, it was white tiled with the same marble on the countertops as was in the entryway. The ceiling was dark red as well. Every appliance was large and stainless steel. Sure enough, there sat Roxy and Bo at their leopard print bowls.

Once Randy fed them and they gobbled up their food in about .5 seconds flat, they happily followed us up the winding, hardwood staircase that was found to the right when standing in the entryway.

"There's 2 guest bedrooms that connect, kind of like in a hotel." Randy led me into one that was bigger than my apartment bedroom and bathroom combined. The walls were a soft gray with black trim and, surprisingly, the room didn't look too overly dark. There was a dresser, with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall above it, and a walk in closet. He opened the door that was right by the dresser and it led into the next guest bedroom.

This one had a hardwood floor and off white walls. The bed was black iron and the bedding was black with silver trim and tons of silver pillows. It also had a black dresser and TV and another walk in closet.

We went out of that room and I spotted a door that was right across from it.

"That's one bathroom," Randy said as he led me into it. I looked around briefly. It was large with a black and white tiled floor, claw foot tub, and a stainless steel, modern sink. "C'mon. There's much more interesting things to see."

Randy briefly showed me 3 more bedrooms, each one done in the same dark style as the whole house, and his office, which consisted of a large, black desk covered in papers and a laptop with a 42 inch flat screen TV on the wall straight across from the working area. The walls held all kinds of sports memorabilia, mostly showing off his favorite football team, the Rams, and pictures of Randy with other wrestlers. After exiting the office, I continued following him down the hall. He stopped once he reached a closed, oak door. "My…our room." Randy smiled, slowly opening the door.

Automatically, the lights turned on. It was huge. Probably as big as my whole apartment. The walls were sponged a light tan color, which suited the room very well. In the middle, slightly raised on a small platform, was a king-sized bed, an olive green down comforter covering it. I noticed tan silk sheets peeking out. There was 3 doors, 1 on the right, 1 on the left, and 1 on the back wall.

"The door to your left is one walk-in closet . Currently, all my stuff is occupying it but, if you want that one, you can kick me out. Which would suck because," Randy walked over to the door on the right and opened it up, the closet being automatically lit up, just like the room. "I kind of had this one redone for you."

I was speechless as I walked into the closet, taking in the light pink walls with gold trim. At the far back was a vanity, the top of it completely filled with makeup.

"I talked to Krista and she told me that besides animals, your other passion was makeup. So I enlisted some help to buy you all of this."

I picked up a few MAC and Too Faced containers and noticed the 2 leopard print chairs by the vanity.

"This is…unbelievable." I said quietly when I could finally get words out.

"You're unbelievable," Randy smiled. "Now, to the master bathroom."

We walked out of my closet and he opened the third, and last door, that was located on the back wall of the room, right next to the bed.

This bathroom was much bigger than the first, with marbled floors that matched the entryway and countertops. There was a large tub that resembled a hottub and a separate shower right next to it. A bay window with no shades or curtains was on the wall right across from the tub, showing the horses' grazing land and stalls.

"As you might've noticed, there's no neighbors close by, which is why I can have this rather large window right in front of the tub."

"The bedroom is as big as my whole apartment." I said.

"I noticed. Wait until you see the entertainment room."

What I would consider the basement of the house was a theater containing a screen that took up one wall and was slightly smaller than a movie theatre screen. There were 4 glass cases filled with DVD's and CD's and the whole room had a cozy, fun feeling. The lights were dim and the suede couches were oversized and overstuffed, the brick red carpet soft and thick. A full bathroom was connected to the room.

I walked out of the sliding doors that were in the entertainment room and onto a large concrete patio with a grill and spit. A path of stepping stones lead to, first, an Olympic sized in-ground pool and, farther into the yard, a 12 person hottub that looked like it was made out of tan rocks. I could make out lights underneath the steaming water and an LCD tv set between two of the seats.

"This is the place to be during the summer," Randy informed me with a wink. "Now, I'll show you my other babies, besides you." He punched in a few numbers into the pad outside of the house and the connected garage doors opened, revealing 3 other cars, besides the Suburban, and a street bike.

"This is my favorite ride," Randy said, walking up to a red Hummer. "It's a Dub edition so it's all tricked out," He noticed my attention was turned towards a silver Ferrari 430 Scuderia. "I just recently bought the Ferrari, thanks to winning a few of those horse races. It can be yours until we get you your own car."

I smiled. "I'll probably kill myself in it. I can barely handle my Subaru back home."

He showed me his other car, a black BMW 535 xi, and then his bike, a Yamaha, which was mostly black with bright blue accents. "This is even newer than the Ferrari. I don't think I mastered riding it yet. It still makes me kinda nervous." Randy admitted.

"This is an amazing house." I said as we entered the house once again and went into the living room.

"I don't really like to go out and buy extravagant things with my money because I don't wrestle for that reason but I had to go kind of crazy with the house," Randy said, sitting down on the large couch. "It gets kind of lonely to be in this big place all by myself though."

"Well, I'm here now. I'll attempt to cook and take care of your animals and I'll wake you up every morning with a kiss and sexy lingerie." I smiled, sitting beside him and throwing my legs on top of his lap.

"Wow. More than I hoped for," Randy faked a surprised expression before leaning over and playfully biting my ear. "But, listen. You're going to be going with me to Raw in 2 weeks. I'm going to tell you what to expect, the questions you should answer, you know, things like that."

At the thought of coming in contact with Cena, I tensed up.

"It's not that big a deal. Relax." Randy offered me a smirk and I let myself relax a little. I really had nothing to worry about. Randy was going to be there, after all. It wouldn't be like he would just leave me by myself with people I didn't know. Well, people he thought I didn't know.

"I'm going to get interviewed?"

Randy scratched Roxy behind the ears and then affectionately patted her on the side. "Yeah, just to see if you can be used in future story lines,"

I was taken by surprise at the fact that I might some day be accompanying my boyfriend into the ring.

"WWE is a lot different than everyone thinks. They'll do anything for money. You don't have to be a Diva or professional wrestler to be in the story lines. As long as you have a connection with someone in the WWE, you're fair game. Everyone's really nice, although there are some personal problems outside of the ring between some of the wrestlers. If someone with a mic and a camera crew basically attacks you to ask you questions without submitting valid ID, excuse yourself politely, or rudely depending on their manners, and walk away. It's really important that you don't tell ANYONE any story lines that may occur in the future. It's really hectic backstage but you'll be put in a viewing room with wrestlers coming in and out between their matches and camera time. Be prepared to get hit on," Randy paused. "And don't say anything about us dating. I have to report it to Vince and all the other members of the board before publicizing anything. I mean, obviously everyone will know we're a couple but don't tell anyone that may publish it."

"What do I wear?" I asked, partly because I really wanted to know and partly because the truth about me and John Cena was almost coming out of my mouth. I needed to say something to keep it back.

"Something really sexy that'll make all the other guys jealous," Randy said jokingly. "But, don't get dressed up. Jeans, heels, club wear basically." Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. I stood up so that I could pull it out of the front pocket of my tight, Miss Sixty jeans, looked at the caller ID, and ignored the call.

"You rarely pick up your phone, huh?" Randy teased.

I tried to smile and look at ease. If only he knew who I was constantly ignoring. "I'm just so excited to be able to spend every minute with you while you're off. I want to take advantage of it. Plus, it's a number I don't know. I've been getting a lot of those lately."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not making time for anyone else but me," Randy grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I straddled him and looked into his clear, blue eyes. "I can't wait to tell everybody at Raw who my girlfriend is and to show you off. God, I feel like I'm back in high school again." He laughed and looked down, away from my intense gray eyes that were searching out his more serious side.

I gently took his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes again. "I can't wait either." I reassured him with a passionate kiss that lead to the finale of the day that started my whole life.


End file.
